Over Again
by StuckNote
Summary: Teman-teman Sasuke meminta Hinata untuk ikut dalam sesuatu yang mereka sebut 'Misi Penyelamatan', padahal hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata sudah berakhir dan Hinata malah harus terlibat misi yang pasti berkaitan dengan Sasuke. Ada apa Sebenarnya? For 14OFSHE Prompt: Silver
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Standar warning sajalah | OOC pasti | Typo(s) yang terlewat

Over Again lagu dari One Direction, group yang isinya laki-laki masa depanku :3

* * *

Hinata berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, menghindari seseorang yang sedari tadi terus saja mengikutinya, membuatnya risih. Maunya orang itu apa sih? Asal tahu saja Hinata sedang sibuk.

"Hinata! Tunggu sebentar." Orang itu berhasil menyusul Hinata dan menahan tangannya.

"Kamu yang seharusnya bersabar sedikit, aku harus memberikan tugasku dulu!" Sudah tahu Hinata sedang terburu-buru, masih saja menahannya.

"Kalau dibiarkan kamu pasti kabur, mencarimu itu tidak mudah."

"Mencariku tidak akan sesulit itu kalau kamu mau berusaha." Bola mata perak Hinata mendelik ke arah lawan bicaranya. Sepertinya Hinata masih memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk disia-siakan begini.

"Yabegitulah. Intinya aku takut kehilangan jejak kamu, Hinata."

"Tunggu aku di cafetaria, Kiba." Hinata tersenyum memohon kepada Kiba.

Kiba bilang mereka harus melakukan misi penyelamatan, karena itu Kiba dari tadi terus memintanya untuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Ha yang benar saja, masa tidak bisa menunggu? Jelas-jelas Hinata sedang sibuk. Lagipula yang butuh itu memangnya siapa sih?

Hinata langsung saja pergi dari hadapan Kiba yang hanya berdiri dengan tampang bodohnya. Biar Hinata tebak, pasti yang disebut 'Misi Penyelamatan' oleh Kiba ini berkaitan dengan Sasuke, kalau tidak kenapa harus membuatnya ikut andil juga? Dan untuk sekedar informasi saja, Hinata dan seluruh batinnya sudah terlalu malas untuk berhubungan dengan si Uchiha sombong itu. Kiba dan teman-temannya itu sama bodohnya karena melibatkan Hinata dengan hal semacam ini.

* * *

Siapapun coba jelaskan apa fungsinya Hinata berada di antara cowo-cowo ganteng ini dan kenapa juga cowo-cowo itu memandang penuh harapan kepada Hinata? Apa Hinata telah memberi mereka semua harapan palsu?

"Kumohon Hinata, mau yaa?" Suara keras Naruto sukses membuat beberapa orang yang berada di cafetaria ini menoleh ke arah mereka. Naruto memang pandai dalam mencuri perhatian.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kalian lakukan sajalah sesuka kalian, aku tidak mau ikut campur."

"Karena Sasuke maunya kamu, Hinata." Gaara berkata dengan nada yang super menyebalkan, dia itu makannya apa sih?

"Kami sudah berakhir, kalau kalian lupa." Hinata menegaskan bahwa perannya dalam hidup Sasuke tidak lebih dari sekedar mantan. Catat, mantan.

"Begini, Hinata. Bisa dibilang Sasuke ini tidak bisa move on dan parahnya Sasuke ini terlalu menyedihkan untuk ukuran mantan yang gagal move on." Sai dengan santainya memberi penjelasan kepada Hinata, dia pikir dengan itu lantas Hinata mau menuruti kemauan mereka?

"Aku ingat betul, sehari setelah kami putus dia langsung pesta dengan kalian, merayakan kebebasannya dia bilang. Apanya yang gagal move on?"

"Hinata, kau tahu siklus cowo sehabis putus? Awalnya akan senang-senang, lalu mulai kepikiran dan ujung-ujungnya galau dan menyesal karena sadar telah kehilang seseorang yang penting...

Aku tahu kalian sudah berakhir sejak dua bulan yang lalu, Sasuke juga terlihat uring-uringannyaa baru dua minggu belakang ini kok, tetapi parahnya sudah tiga hari ini dia tidak terlihat dan juga dia tidak bisa dihubungi...

Aku juga tahu kalau sebenarnya kau masih peduli pada Sasuke. Jadi, apa masalahnya?" Di antara semua cowo ini, Kiba, Naruto, Gaara, Sai, hanya Shikamaru yang bersedia memberi penjelasan panjang macam itu. Dan benar, Shikamaru benar sekali bahwa Hinata masih peduli pada Sasuke, hanya saja Hinata sudah terlalu malas untuk berurusan dengan Sasuke.

Hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata itu sudah berjalan selama tiga tahun, tetapi di tahun ketiga itu makin terasa kalau hubungan mereka semakin menuju pada sesuatu yang tidak nyaman. Sasuke, pada kenyataannya bertingkah semakin menyebalkan, tidak ada perhatian dan yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah kata-kata merepotkan. Sasuke jadi semakin tidak peduli, saat bersama Hinata, Sasuke selalu terfokus pada smartphone-nya. Lalu, Hinata sadar bahwa mereka sudah berubah, Hinata meminta hubungan mereka berakhir dan Sasuke langsung meng-iyakan tanpa menyakan alasannya.

Memang Hinata yang meminta mereka berakhir, tetapi Sasuke dengan segera merayakan kandasnya hubungan mereka dengan teman-temannya, setelah itu Hinata melihat Sasuke lebih bahagia, Hinata bisa apa selain melangkah dan melupakan? Toh hanya perasaannya saja yang merasa sedikit kosong, tidak masalah.

"Baiklah. Aku harus apa?" Hinata menyerah, egonya melemah. Biarlah kali ini mereka yang menuntun Hinata pada keputusan selanjutnya, Hinata tidak terlalu keberatan dengan hal itu.

"Kau hanya perlu menemuinya, di apartemennya tentu saja. Membujuknya untuk keluar, kami semua mengkhawatirkannya." Gaara memberi arahan dan malah terdengar seperti perintah.

"Aku mengerti. Lalu, boleh aku tahu peran kalian di misi ini apa yaa?" Hinata menatap curiga pada satu per satu di antara mereka. Tampang-tampang macam mereka ini memang patut untuk dicurigai.

"Tentu saja kami menunggu hasilnya, Hinata."

"Bodoh." Kiba langsung menjitak kepala Naruto dengan santainya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Memang cuma Shikamaru yang bisa diandalkan.

"Kapan kita akan kesana?" Bukannya tidak sabar atau apa, Hinata hanya ingin ini semua cepat berakhir dengan begitu dirinya bisa bebas.

"Sekarang." Shikamaru langsung mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya.

"Hinata, aku titip ini." Naruto memberi Hinata sebuah cincin perak dengan ukiran yang indah. Hinata sedikit banyak merasa familiar dengan cincin itu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Sasuke sempat melemparnya saat terakhir kali kami bertemu, kupikir itu mungkin sedikit berharga untuknya." Oh, milik Sasuke ternyata.

* * *

Shikamaru lantas pergi setelah mengantar Hinata. Dan disinilah Hinata, berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke yang bisa dikatakan sangat lumayan ini. Hinata langsung saja menekan bel yang tersedia, untuk apa menunggu lama?

Sasuke keluar dengan tampangnya yang seperti biasa, tidak terlihat tanda-tanda mantan yang gagal move on dalam wajahnya. Saat itu juga Hinata merasa sangat ingin membenturkan kepalanya, karena berpikir mungkin apa yang dikatakan Sai memang benar, bahwa Sasuke gagal move on.

"Hinata..." Sasuke hanya terlihat sedikit terkejut atas kehadirannya, dan setelah itu kembali seperti biasa dan mempersilahkan Hinata untuk masuk tanpa bertanya apa-apa terlebih dahulu.

Keadaannya jadi lebih canggung saat mereka sudah ada di dalam. Daripada merasa ingin mengubur dirinya, Hinata lebih berhasrat untuk mengubur hidup-hidup para makhluk menyebalkan yang sudah membuatnya berakhir di tempat ini, bersama Sasuke.

"Aku senang kau datang." Sasuke memang bilang senang, tapi ekspresinya tetap saja seperti orang yang terganggu begitu.

"Aku terpaksa datang." Hinata sih jujur saja, silahkan salahkan teman-temanmu Sasuke atas adanya Hinata disini.

"Terpaksa?"

"Teman-temanmu itu memang menyebalkan, mereka sama saja sepertimu."

"Memangnya mereka kenapa?" Tidak usah bertanya, Sasuke pasti sudah tahu seberapa tinggi tingkat menyebalkannya para temannya itu.

"Mereka bilang kau tidak terlihat selama tiga hari ini dan kau juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Mereka mengkhawatirkanmu, karena itu aku datang." Hinata menjelaskan dengan penuh emosi.

"Sebenarnya Hinata, baru kemarin aku bertemu dengan mereka." Sial, Hinata merasa sangat bodoh sekarang.

Kiba

Lakukan tugasmu sekarang, Uchiha. Jangan lupa untuk mentraktir kami kalau sudah selesai.

"Dan, mereka baru saja mengirimiku pesan."

Bagus. Lalu, apa gunanya Hinata berada disini sekarang? Sepertinya sudah tidak ada alasan untuk terus berlama-lama berada di dekat Sasuke. Hinata bersiap untuk pulang, rasanyaa percuma menyempatkan diri datang kesini. Oh, Hinata lupa bahwa dia memiliki banyak waktu luang.

"Ahsudahlah, tidak usah dibahas. Aku pergi." Tanpa basa-basi lebih, Hinata langsung bergegas. Tidak lagi-lagi deh Hinata bertindak seperti ini, merugikan diri sendiri saja.

"Tunggu, Hinata. Apa Naruto menitipkan sesuatu?" Serius, Hinata lupa untuk yang satu itu. Hinata mengeluarkan cincin perak yang dititipkan oleh Naruto.

"Maaf, aku lupa." Hinata langsung memberikannya pada Sasuke. Cincin itu membuatnya lupa, bahwa ia harus pergi.

Sasuke yang merasa inilah waktunya menuntaskan apa yang dilakukan oleh teman-temannya segera mendekat kepada Hinata.

"Mungkin mereka bohong padamu tentang aku yang tidak terlihat selama tiga hari. Mereka juga berbohong tentang aku yang tidak bisa dihubungi, kumohon maafkan mereka, lebih dari itu kuharap kau mau memaafkanku, Hinata." Mata Sasuke, mata Sasuke yang sejak pertama kali Hinata menatapnya dan bisa membuat dirinya tenggelam dalam keindahan yang ditawarkannya, mata itu menatap dalam pada mata perak bulan milik Hinata.

Sasuke mengambil cincinnya dari tangan Hinata. Hinata sendiri masih belum menanggapi apapun yang telah disampaikan oleh Sasuke.

"Mereka tidak berbohong Hinata. Tentang aku yang tidak bisa lepas darimu, mereka benar, aku memang begitu. Nyatanya aku adalah jenis lelaki yang senang saat baru putus dan menyesal setelahnya. Aku menyesal karena aku kehilanganmu."

Entah bagaimana, tahu-tahu cincin itu sudah melingkar indah di jari tengah kiri Hinata. Speechless, Hinata hanya bisa memandang haru pada Sasuke. Pertahanannya goyah, benteng yang dia bangun untuk menyatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja setelah berakhir dengan Sasuke telah hancur. Keinginannya untuk terus bersama dengan Sasuke membeludak keluar, semoga Sasuke dapat menangkap semua harapannya.

"Dengan ini, Hinata. Aku mengikatmu untuk terus bersamaku, tidak lagi membiarkan alasan apapun membuatku meninggalkanmu, tidak akan. Hinata, aku mau ka menjadi teman hidupku, pendampingku sekarang hingga nanti. Bisakah kita memulai semuanya kembali, Hinata?"

Sasuke menatapnya penuh harap, semoga Hinata bersedia memaafkan kesalaahan dan kebodohannya. Sasuke sangat menyadar peran Hinata dalam hidupnya, mereka bukan remaja labil yang mempermainkan cinta. Mereka sudah dua tahun berada di Perguruan Tinggi, merekaa sudah tahu mana yang harus dan mana yang tidak harus mereka lakukan, meskipun terkadang mereka membuat kesalahan. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya kan jika mereka menginginkan hubungan yang lebih serius?

"Mari kita memulai semuanya dari awal, Sasuke. Tentu saja bagian dimana kita saling bosan dan kita berpisah itu harus dihilangkan, bukan begitu?"

Setelah ini Sasuke tahu, teman-temannya pasti menunggu Sasuke dengan tatapan liar kelaparannya. Yaa berterimakasihlah kepada mereka yang mampu membuat Hinata datang menekan bel apartemennya.

* * *

Yaps, selesai jugaa. Cuma bisa memberikan fanfic semacam ini kepada readers, saya malu , hehe engga deng. Gimana ceritanyaa? Agak absurd kan? Review ya kawan ^^


End file.
